


hollow respite

by scorpionGrass



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Sector 7 Plate Collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/pseuds/scorpionGrass
Summary: Back at Shin-Ra HQ, Reno tries to find the silver lining.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	hollow respite

Tseng is the only one who seems completely at ease when they reconvene back at Shin-Ra HQ. No injuries, not a single hair out of place, and his suit as unruffled as ever even though he’d been on the ground in Sector 7 just before it went under.

No ash marred his suit, no sweat dripped from his brow. Reno huffs and lays back on the couch, already having been patched up on the ride back, frustrated that he always ends up being a punching bag.

His ribs hurt, his face hurts, everything hurts. He shouldn’t have underestimated the blonde’s friends, ‘cause his girlfriend sure could pack a punch. He’s almost certain she’s half the reason he’s bandaged up, nevermind the fire and explosions and everything else that he’d gotten caught up in. He scowls at the ceiling as Tseng announces that he’s needed by the VP.

“I’ll be back,” Tseng says, standing up and straightening out his blazer. His lips quirk up. “Maybe take a nap?”

“Whatever,” Reno mutters as the door slides shut, locks clicking back into place behind him.

His twisted logic sounds like something straight out of the President’s mouth. He doesn’t like it.

“A whole sector, just like that,” Rude says, reading his thoughts. “Wonder if it’d be different if he was up there. With AVALANCHE.”

“The mission comes first,” Reno says, in a perfect imitation of their Director. “Maybe he’s done worse,” he guesses. He doesn’t know what’d be worse than condemning an entire sector, then blaming it on a war that’s long over. Probably nothing.

Revenge is best served cold, but Reno knows Wutai doesn’t have the resources for that kind of attack. Dropping a plate requires codes, clearance, a million other minutiae that only high-clearance Shin-Ra employees have. It can’t just drop, not with all the extra measures and reinforcements Director Tuesti put in place after Sector 6’s plate crash in the middle of Midgar’s construction. Wutai just doesn’t have the firepower, not even with their kaiju, if there are any left.

Though, he figures, it’s not exactly a lie. “Tseng’s Wutian, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, it’s not a lie,” Reno says, “right? It did technically get carried out by--”

“Reno.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. It’s weak, I know.”

It’s the only part of all this that he can justify though, and he’ll take anything right now.

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block is trash


End file.
